


Hot Damn, That’s Cold!

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: The sin a popsicle can be.





	Hot Damn, That’s Cold!

It was a scorching hot day and all the cool kids had ditched school to hang out at the pool instead. So did you, not that you were one of the cool kids, though. You just hated school and couldn’t care less about passing your tests, or graduating for that matter. You were going to work in your dad’s garage anyway, no need for diploma’s there. Future all set and ready to go.

Apart from the sweltering heat and the hatred for school, there was another reason you were at the pool today. It wasn’t that you looked hot in your swimming trunks either, quite the contrary. You were scrawny and your skin was so white, it was almost translucent. But Dom wasn’t. He was beautifully lean and golden. 

Hrmpf, were you really using such pussy words to describe him? It was true, though. In the sun it was as if he was glimmering, emitting a soft glow of his own. Combine that with his sun bleached blond hair and his broad smile, baring his beautiful, straight, white teeth and you had sun incarnated.

You let out a deep sigh while looking around you, trying to spot Dom somewhere. You sat on your towel, elbows leaning on your knees, in a shadowy part of the grass surrounding the pool. Dom would be somewhere in the sun, most likely with lots of friends around him, laughing, having a great time.

You were searching around the field and in the pool, squinting your eyes to protect them from the sun. There were four groups of teens nearby, but Dom wasn’t part of any of them. Maybe he was on the other side of the pool, but that was too far away to recognise anyone. Should you move?

Suddenly your eye fell on a lone figure lounging nearby. A golden glow radiated from him. Oh fuck! It was Dom! Why was he alone? Why was he so close? Why was he sucking on a popsicle like that? 

His lips were forming a perfect o while he slowly slided the popsicle in and out off his mouth. His cheeks sucked in on every downwards movement. With a small pop, he let the ice lolly slip from his mouth. A small red drop stuck to his bottom lip. For a moment he just left it there, but then he opened his mouth a bit, stuck out his tongue and very deliberately licked it away. 

You chanced a quick look up to his eyes to see if he was watching you, but his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. You quickly turned your eyes down again, hiding behind your hair. But then your eyes fell on the popsicle again. It was dripping. And he, the fucker, he was slowly lickning the drops away, wrapping his tongue around the frozen thing like it was…. , uhng, fuck.

You felt your eyes glued to the scene, and a familiar tingle in your lower belly. And, of course, there it was, the fucking awkward swimming trunk boner. Bloody fucking hormones. You flopped onto your stomach as quickly as you could, head resting on your arms, face turned away. If you had paid attention, you would have heard a soft chuckle, but you were too busy trying not to hump the ground, eyes tightly squeezed shut. Think of old things, think of gross things, think of…. , fuck, fuck, fuck.

In your furious attempt to get rid of that embarrassing thing between your legs, you hadn’t noticed that Dom had gotten up and had walked towards you. He was now standing next to you, slowly bending forwards. With a quiet smile he drew a heart on your back with his ice cold popsicle.

“Hot damn, that’s cold!”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that was posted on Dreamwidth earlier.


End file.
